


Her Lips Made Him Forget

by TheAlphasGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plane Ride, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphasGirl/pseuds/TheAlphasGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia go on a plane ride but Stiles is afraid of planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Lips Made Him Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I can actually write stories without some sort of sexual reference in it! It's a miracle!!

_Is it possible to die before the plane has even been started?_ , Stiles thought. His whole body was shaking like a leaf and he was biting his nails like he was starving. Next to him, Lydia was rolling her eyes at Stiles’ fear of planes. They were on their way to Chicago for a convention on Wolves. Yes, Wolves.

 

After being introduced to the Werewolf lore, Lydia became fascinated with the Canis lupus. She would spend her days at the zoo, carefully noting every behavioral characteristic of the packs. And soon after high school, she received her degree in Zoology. A local wolf rescue, Lunar Reserve, opened up a place for her and soon Lydia was engrossed in the wolf culture. Stiles, being the wonderful husband that he was, got her tickets to the convention for her birthday. He wasn’t as interested in the wolves as she was, but he loved her and would follow her to the ends of the earth.

 

Their wolf-shepherd mix, Zane, wasn’t too happy that he wasn’t invited, but he chirped up when they dropped him off at Uncle Scott’s house. It meant lots of Pizza scraps for him.

 

As they boarded the plane for Chicago, Stiles felt his head fill with images of fiery plane crashes and burning bodies. He continued to shake in his seat, and Lydia reached over to hold his hand.

 

“Stiles. Stiles- Look at me.” she pulled his face towards her and looked into his eyes.

 

“We’re gonna be fine. Just squeeze my hand. If you get really scared, just kiss me.”

 

She leaned into him and pecked his lips. Even that one small kiss completely wiped his brain of any thoughts of death.

 

Although he had no more worries about the plane crashing, Stiles spent most of the ride with his lips against hers.


End file.
